


The Sniper and The Bow

by SwordLiger



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordLiger/pseuds/SwordLiger
Summary: Jess is normally stone cold, but Grace seems to know how to melt the ice.





	The Sniper and The Bow

Their friendship started out simple. Two women who had seen Hell and spat at its doorstep. Two women who had seen the Devil walk the Earth freely as his imps followed behind him. Two women with a burning hatred for one of the Seed brothers. These were things that bonded them through fate alone. And with the Deputy calling on them at the same time to aid in the take down of one of the Cultists’ Outpost, the two soon found they had very similar mindsets as well.

The Deputy wasn't much of a talker, not that Grace or Jess blamed them. To come into the Hellscape the Peggies had created, only to lose all of your friends, was a traumatic experience. As the Deputy drove the trio to their destination, Jess and Grace sat in the back seat of the old, beaten up Sedan in silence. Jess shifted in her seat, the air was tense as the three had to mentally prepare for the assault. 

Grace noticed Jess becoming anxious. She attempted to calm the atmosphere. “Going in stealthy, huh Dep?” A simple nod was the only response she got. “I’d say you picked the right people. Jess is a damn good shot with that bow.” Grace flashed a smile to the smaller woman beside her.

“Don’t try and flatter me. It’s not going to work.” Jess was stoic in her response. 

Grace scoffed, “It’s not flattery. A fact can’t be considered such a thing.” Shifting in her seat, Grace double checked her sniper as they neared the large facility.

The Deputy parked a good distance away from the sights of the patrols. All three exited the car. The Deputy turned to their partners, Grace spoke first. “I’ll be on the hill up there, I’ll take anyone on the high ground.” She barely waited for Jess and Dep’s confirmation nods before skulking up the hill.

“I got your back, don’t worry.” Jess assured the Deputy as they too began creeping up to the Outpost.

* * *

“We can’t thank you three enough.” A squad leader from the Whitetails spoke. “This place will give us a good foothold against those fucking Peggies.”

“Glad we could be of help.” Grace answered for the trio. She turned back to face Jess and the Deputy as the Whitetail walked away. “So where to next?”

The Deputy shrugged, “I could use some rest after that. Those fucks really didn’t want to give this place up.”

“Fair enough. Call me if you need me, I’ll be in the area.” Jess spoke as she slung the bow onto her back. Dep nodded and hopped back in the car, peeling out of the area without a second word.

“Mind if I tag along Jess? I’d like to show these Whitetails some good marksmanship skills.”

“Don’t matter to me. I’m not wholly affiliated with them. But as we all know, anyone against the Seeds is a someone I can work with.”

“I can get behind that.” Grace smiled as she too placed her trusted rifle on her back. 

The two walked down the road, the sun setting just barely behind the tips of the trees. The breeze just enough to cool one down during any outdoor activities. The walk was mostly silent, save for the occasional sound of an animal in the distance or other resistance members that drove by. It was a comfortable silence compared to when the Deputy was around. 

But despite that, Grace wasn’t one for silence in down time, made her uneasy. “So, Jess, ever think about joining the Forces?”

“The Army? Fuck that. I don’t like being bossed around.” Jess spat the words at the idea, not at Grace.

Grace snickered, “Fair enough.” She gave a slight pause before continuing, “But you know, if you are good enough, you get to the bossing around.”

Jess smirked with a scoff, “I’d get kicked out the first day. Trust me. It’s not my thing.”

“It’s not for everyone. So I get what you mean.”

The air lightened up as the two continued, Grace shared stories of her tour in Afghanistan. The horrors parallelling to what was happening here in Hope County. 

“Guess that makes us all war veterans at this point, huh?” Jess looked over to Grace.

“You could say that. Don’t think the Government would classify this as a war.”

“Probably not. After all, if they cared about what was happening here, we would have seen some goddamn help by now.” Jess furrowed her brow as she sped up her walk.

Grace nodded, “You are right there.”

* * *

Days passed, Peggies got killed and Jess found herself wanting to be in Grace’s company more often. Was it their similar styles of combat that attracted her to Grace? Or simply Jess had a hard time connecting to many of the others the Deputy surrounded themselves with? She couldn’t stand Hurk or Sharky for more than ten minutes at a time. Sure Boomer, Cheeseburger and Peaches were cute, but they couldn’t return conversation. And Nick and Adelaide’s constant chatter of their aircraft was only interesting for a few minutes to Jess. 

Sitting inside the bar, Spread Eagle, she sipped a small glass of home crafted beer. It wasn’t the best stuff but considering it was basically all they had, it would do. She looked over from her spot at the bar to Grace who sat at a table near the front entrance, where Grace counted cards, no doubt bored out of her mind. Raising from her spot, Jess grabbed her cup and walked over to the Veteran. “You look bored. How about we head up the hill and put that aim of yours to the test?”

Grace smiled, “Gladly.” Standing, she placed a few bullets on the table, a payment that was better than cash these days. “So what are you thinking, bottles? Cans?”

“Bottles. Got a few stashed up there for my own target practice.” Jess led the way, grateful to get out of Fall’s End for the afternoon. 

The walk was short, though it was tough as it was mostly uphill. Not that it would dampen either of the warriors. Jess set the targets up, placing them far enough away that it would actually prove a challenge to Grace. Trotting back to Grace, who stood ready, Jess watched from behind her.

_ Bang. _

The first shot rang out, echoing across the field. It was easy to see the bottle shatter upon impact. Grace lowered her rifle, “Want to move those other bottles further back? This distance is child’s play.”

Jess let a smug smile creep over her face, “Getting a bit cocky right off the first one, I knew I liked you.” She ran over the targets to provide the extra challenge.

Grace painted light pink at Jess’s words. She smiled while watching the younger woman jog to the end of the makeshift shooting range. Once Jess repositioned the targets, Grace began adjusting her scope, ensuring she would hit her marks.

“Alright, let’s see what you can really do.” Jess held her hands behind her back as she watched Grace gun down four more bottles with ease. Never a wasted shot. Jess gave a small round of applause, “Not bad in the least.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Grace clicked on the safety before slinging the gun over her shoulder, “Why don’t you give it a try? I know you are boss with that bow, but how about with this monster?” Grace lightly tapped the buttstock of her sniper as she referred to it.

“You sure? You’d trust me with it?”

“Yeah, I would. Unless you are saying that in a way of telling me you’ve never fired a gun before.” Grace cocked an eyebrow.

Jess laughed, “Of course I know how to fire a gun. My Uncle Dutch made sure I was prepared for this. He saw the Cult becoming a problem and made sure I knew how to take care of myself.” Jess walked closer to Grace, getting within arms reach, “I’ve just never really worked with a sniper this powerful.”

Grace smiled down to Jess, “I’m sure you can handle it. Plus I’ll be right here to help you out.” Grace lowered the rifle for Jess, who grabbed it rather timidly. “Let’s see what you know.” She took a step back as Jess positioned the gun to a comfortable spot.

Jess threw her hood back, making sure it didn’t get in her way, then held the sight up to her eye. She released a low breath before pulling the trigger. The bottle was hit at the base, keeping it mostly intact.

“Not bad for a first time. Try again, but this time,” Grace walked up to Jess, picking the gun back up to Jess’s eye, “Aim a little higher. Remember to compensate for the drop off.” Grace took a step back, letting Jess take another shot.

The sniper cracked the still air around it, finding its mark almost perfectly. “Hell yeah.” Jess lowered the gun, looking over to Grace. “Not bad I’d say.”

“Not bad at all.” Grace took back the sniper, removing the magazine and the bullet in the chamber. “You’d make a good long shot.”

“Thanks, but I think I’ll stick to my bow. I could hit a moving target from the same distance.” She rubbed her shoulder where the rifle had kicked back onto her.

Giving a small chuckle, Grace noticed the motion, “You handled that recoil pretty good. I would still tend to that, just in case.” Jess merely nodded before the two began the walk back to Fall’s End.

* * *

The bar was lively tonight, many members of the resistance stood around, enjoying a little rest and relaxation time. Jess and Grace sat near the back, enjoying a beer and chatting about anything and everything.

“Have to ask, was there ever a Mister Armstrong? He’d have to be a tough son of a bitch to be able to handle you.” Jess asked lightheartedly as she leaned back in her chair.

Grace shook her head, “Besides my Pa, no. No one caught my eye back in the Army and by the time I got back here, between dealing with my Pa’s death and the damn cult, I haven’t bothered to look.” Leaning forward, Grace had to ask, “And what about you? Got anyone to take care of you?”

“Nope. Just me, myself and I. Hope County isn’t the biggest place. Everyone knows everyone. And with my Uncle Dutch being my caretaker when I was growing up, no boys had the balls to even dare ask me out.”

“Shame. They all missed out on a hell of a woman.” Grace smirked as Jess couldn’t hide the blush creeping on her cheeks. “But if you ever need a place to stay, my door will always be open.” She raised her can, proposing a toast.

Jess returned the gesture, bumping the two cans together, “I may just take you up on that.”

“How about taking me up on the offer right now?” She sat with a smug look upon her face. Grace never found herself to be a flirt, but damn if Jess didn’t bring out the demon in her.

Saying nothing Jess merely chuckled and nodded before getting up and grabbing Grace’s hand, leading her out of the bar.

Once the two arrived at Grace’s small trailer, Jess wasted little time getting closer to the older woman. Small touches on the back were used to test the waters, to which Grace gave no protest. Grace turned to face Jess. Grabbing her chin, Grace lifted Jess’s face. The small kiss was a quick exchange. Jess smiled widely, her cheeks saturated red. Grace wrapped her hands around Jess’s, leading her to a more comfortable spot.


End file.
